mieresfandomcom-20200214-history
Magic
There are four known types of magic that exist within the realm of Mieres. About: Each kingdoms has its own academy to teach its people the way of magic, and while there are different styles, every single type of magic require energies. For more info, please check List Of Spell. Life’s Energy: Comes in liquid form. Life Energy comes from the blood of magical races such as Elves and can be used to cast magic directly, although magical races are forced to injure themselves enough to draw blood beforehand. More powerful spells and spells that require channeling exhausts more life energy to cast and so, more blood as well. This can end up being fatal if too much blood is used. Liquid Life Energy is the strongest form of Life Energy as it is in its' raw form, meaning that spells cast with liquid life energy will be more powerful and potent than the other magic types. In order to use magic with Life's Energy, users must mix it with various components. Different combination will create diifferent kind of spells. Magical Artifacts: Comes in various forms. Magical artifacts drain the life force of non-magic races and turn it into usable magical life energy. Unlike magical races, people using magic artifacts need only to physically touch it to harness its abilities but while doing so the magical artifact will constantly drain the users life force. Much like liquid life energy, more life energy is required for more powerful spells, so more life force is drained from the user which can in turn be fatal. Magical artifacts are not as powerful as raw liquid Life Energy due to the users life force having to be filtered before being used, although the higher the quality of the magical artifact, the more powerful the filtered life energy ends up being. The actual act of the magical artifact draining the user’s life force is painless, but the user will become more and more fatigued as their energy is drained away. The spell created by Magic Artifacts is based on the element of the artifacts. Example: Fire Stone creates fire spells. Life's Source: A less common method. If a creature with magic is killed, and the source of their magic is extracted, other people can use it to cast spells - as long as they know how to preserve it in the form of artifact. This method will allow them to cast magic with raw and powerful energy without needing to restock constantly, and it won’t drain them like normal magic artifacts would. However, these kind of magic artifacts can only be used for a limited amount of time, usually between 4-8 months before it needs to be replaced. Since it requires having a body part of a magical creature, it is regarded as an illegal type of magic artifact and is heavily frowned upon. Soul Energy: The most powerful of all forms of magic. Soul energy is used by capturing a creature’s soul in an object and then using it to cast magic directly. The downside to this is that while powerful, casting magic will use up the soul directly, meaning that eventually it will corrupt the user, Category:World